Butterfly Fly Away
by ALoserLikeMe
Summary: A Oneshot about how close Gabriella and her Dad is and how her Dad copes with her growing up very fast for his likings. Based on Miley Cyrus and Billy Cyrus duet on Hannah Montana The movie and soundtrack.


Inspired by Miley Ray Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus song Butterfly Fly away from Hannah Montana the movie soundtrack. I recommend you to listen to it while reading this story. I dedicate this song and story to my Daddy. **I love you dad! :-)** . I was crying while writing this story because I can relate to that song. Well before I get mushy and start crying in here (Lol) I would like to say Please be nice. This is my first story. And I only put the lyrics that would match the story so you all won't get too confuse. So on with the story. :-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

_You tuck me in,turn out the light  
Left me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

6 year old Gabriella Montez was tuck into bed by her Dad Mr. Alejandro Montez. Careful not to wake his daughter up he gently kiss her forehead and whisper.

"I love you princess." With that he stood up from his spot and walk towards the light switch and turned it off. He slowly open the door next to the light switch and took one last look at his daughter just to make sure she was safe and sound. Before he walk out off the door he heard her say.

"I love you Daddy" He smile even though he knew she couldn't see it. He slowly walk out of the door and closed it gently. When he turn around he came face to face with his wife of 7 years. Maria Montez, smiled at him and said.

"You know Gabriella's growing faster then I thought." Alejandro sigh and said.

"I know, I remember when she was born, I was the happiest man alive. And when she first smiled at me. I still remember it like it was yesterday." He smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember you were jumping up and down like a madman." Maria replied while giggling. He chuckled then frowned.

"I just wish time would slow down so she wouldn't grow up fast and find the one that would make her happy and would replace me in her life and heart" It was now Maria's turn to frown.

"You know that's impossible. And Alejandro don't be silly, We all now she would grow up, and it doesn't mean that when she grows up and finds the one for her means that you would be replace. Your irreplaceble in her life. Your her father. You gave her life. And without you she wouldn't be in the position she would be in in the future. In a good way ofcourse. So right now enjoy everything while it last alejandro. Cuz' everything would fade in time and if you won't enjoy it you would regret it in the future." Maria said smartly. Alejandro smile at his wife.

"Your right I'am irreplaceble in heart life and heart. And I'll enjoy verything while it last. And Thank you Maria"

"For what?"

"For showing me the bright side of the situation. And for always being there for me when I need you the most. I don't know what I'll do without you" He told his wife truthfully.

"Your welcome. And besides, that's what husband and wife's for." Maria replied smiling at her husband.

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back_

"Wakey, wakey princess. It's time to get ready for school." He shook Gabriella gently. Her little eyes flutter open and smile at her dad.

"Good Morning Daddy!" She said.

"Morning Princess. Now, Come on it's time to get ready"

"Ok" she said and ran off to the bathroom.

He laugh at how energetic thier daughter was even though shes 7 years old. He stood up and was about to go out the door but stop when he heard his daughter called out.

"Daddy! Can you help me brush my teeth? I can't reach the sink." Gabriella said. Her dad Laugh.

"Sure dollface!" He went to the bathroom and saw Gabriella reaching for the sink but wasn't chuckled whick caught Gabriella's attention.

"Daddy!" Gabriella whined, looking at her dad.

Alejandro walked up to his daughter and got out her tooth brush and put the right amount of toothpaste in it.

He started brushing her teeth gently so it wouldn't bleed. After that he walk downstairs to let her take a bath and get ready. Minutes later, Maria said.

"Gabby! Hurry up and eat your breakfast or your going to be late for your first day of school." Maria said to her daughter. Soon after she said that, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and in walked Gabriella wearing a cute blue dress with white polka dot on it and a white dollshoe her mother picked out for her.

"Good Morning Mommy!" She said and grinned to her parents.

"Morning Princess." Her Dad said looking at her and smiling. Then looking back at the newspaper he was reading while sipping his coffee.

"Morning Sleepyhead! Slept well last night?" her mom asked while putting pancakes on the plates set in front of her. Then puts chocolate syrup on her daughters pancake then Honey syrup on her and her husband's plate.

"Yep!" Little Gabriella exclaimed.

"You look cute on that blue dress princess. Not that you don't look cute all the time." He said just then he noticed that she hadn't brush her hair yet.

"Princess, You hadn't brush your hair yet. Go get daddy your hairbrush and let me brush your hair. You don't want to look like a Monter on your first day of school. Would you?"

"No." She looked down at her feet shamefully.

"Hey! No need to be embaressed. Just get daddy your comb and well fix it. Ok?"

"Ok!" Gabriella ran upstairs to get her 'Special Comb' and came back she sat down beside her dad. Handing him the comb. He started brushing her soft curly hair. She giggled softly as her dad continued brushing her hair while singing 'Under The Sea' by Sebastian of The Little Mermaid. Her favorite movie. Maria watched as the scene unfold right infront of her eyes. She smiled at the Father and Daughter scene infront of her. Touched by how close the two were to one another. As Maria watched the two. Alejandro said.

"Done." Her husband hand the comb to their daughter and Gabby put it away.

"Uhmm... Gabby why don't you eat your breakfast so you won't be late for school?" Maria suggested. Gabriella nodded her head and began to eat. After breakfast, They took a family picture so they would have a remembrance of their daughter's first day of school. Then Maria gave Alejandro and Gabriella a kiss and handed Alejandro the keys of the they're car. And said goodbye and goodluck to Gabriella and her husband. Once Alejandro safely situated Gabriella on her car seat. He went to the driver's seat and drive to Gabriella's school to drop her off and then go to work. When they arrived Gabriella was really nervous but when she look at her shoulder she saw her Dad smiling at her. And knew that he would be there beside her always.

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me_

The lighting lit the dark sky as rain poured harshly onto the ground. And the little girl cover herself with the blanket that was wrap around her so she wouldn't get cold and held her doll Mr. Fuzzy wazzy tight around her while crying as if her life depend on it which right now she thought if she would let go she would die. As another lighting came contact with the sky she let out a loud sob. She wanted to go to her parent's room and crawl onto bed with them but she coulnd't. She was too scared to go to her parent's room. Just then, her door open and in walk her dad. She opened alittle piece of the blanket and was so happy to see her dad. She took off the blanket and ran to him and threw herself to him and he caught her easily and buried her face in the crock of his neck and began crying. She said.

"I'm scared Daddy. What if everything wouldn't turn out right."

"It's okay princess. Everything would be alright. daddy's here now don't worry nothing's gonna hurt you. I promise." She looked at him and nodded. He then walked to the bed and laid her onto it. He pushed strands of her hairso he could see the beautiful face of his daugther. He grab her hand and began singing.

**The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?**

While singing he saw her eyes slowly closed. And continued to sing until she's fully asleep.

**Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea**

He wrapped the soft, silky blanket around her body so she wouldn't catch a cold.

**Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate**

When he saw her sound asleep he stayed for a little while just to make sure. When he's sure she's fast asleep he gently stand up and walk to the door and into the other room where his wife is peacefully sleeping but not before saying 'goodnight' to his daughter.

_Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream_

10 years later, Gabriella Montez got home with her Boyfriend Troy Bolton, who was sweating and was very nervous because this is his first time meeting his Girlfriend's parents. Just then, as she was about to walk through the front porch. She asked him.

"Are you nervous"

"No, why would I be?" He said wishing that lie would convince his girlfriend.

"Really?! then why is your hands all sweaty?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Ok, fine I'm nervous. Happy now?" He said defeated. She laugh.

"Don't worry, they'll love you." She said nothing but honesty echoed through her voice.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now don't worry they don't bite"

"I sure hope so" He jokingly said. Then receive a playful smack in the arm. They both laugh. Then Gabriella opened the door.

"I'm Home!" She said.

"Hey Mija!" Her mom appeared from the kitchen with her dad following close behind. Her mom hug and kiss her while her dad stood there just staring at Troy Up and Down. Troy felt uncomfortable just then Maria said.

"Gabriella, you brought a friend. What's your name Hijo?" She asked the boy. Troy looked at her and said.

"Hello Mrs. Montez, Mr. Montez." He nod at Alejandro's direction.

"I'm Troy Bolton" He continued.

"Nice to meet you Troy. Take sit. Do you want something to eat, drink? And please call me Maria, Mrs. Montez makes me feel old."

"Just coffee please, Maria" he replied politely.

"Ok! Wait here. I'll be right back." then She left.

"So Troy. Do you play any sports?" Alejandro asked intrigued.

"Yeah. I play Basketball sir." He replied.

"Oh really, I love basketball. And don't call me Sir call me Alejandro." He said

"Ok Alejandro." Just then Maria came back with coffee.

"Here you go." She gave him his coffee.

"Thank you Maria." Maria just smile. She really like Troy.

"So Troy, What are in the team?"

"I'm the captain Alejandro."

"Oh. Really? How's the team going? And how's your Dad? I was classmates with him in High School but we lost contact."

"The teams doing Alejandro. And my dad's doing great. He's actually our coach."

"It's must suck being the coach son, makes you practice every day"

"Yeah, but I'm used to it." Gabriella look at her Boyfriend and Dad. Glad that things were going smoothly.

After Dinner Troy went back home. Alejandro was in the backyard just walking around. Gabriella saw him and walked up to him.

"Hey!" She greeted.

"Hey princess. What are you doing here" He asked.

"What? Can't I just say Hi to my Dad anymore?" She said playfully.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I hurted My princess. Would a candy make you feel better?" He teased.

"Dad!" She said giggling.

"Sorry princess." He said. Kissing her temple.

"Thank you daddy." she said suddenly after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"For what?"

"For accepting Troy and for everything."

"Don't worry about it. Troy seems a good boy I think he can handle your spoiledessness."

"Dad. Spoiledessness that's not even a word. I'm not spoiled I'm just really well love by the most amazing Parents in the world. And seem? Think? Dad. Are you doubting him?"

"Kinda."

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry. I need to know him better first" They laugh. Another comfortable silence took over the athmosphere.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Princess."

_Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry,hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away_

Gabriella look at herself in the mirror for the hundred time. Everyone in the dressing room laugh at how the woman infront of them kept asking how she look.

"Guys! This is not the time for laughing matter. I'm serious here guys. Oh no. What if Troy stood me up? Or found another girl thats more prettier then me? What if he change his mind? Oh my god. What if--"

"Gabriella calm down, Stop this 'What If's' Troy would never do anything of that to you ok?" Her best friend since kindergarten Taylor Mckessie interepted her.

"Yeah, Troy would never do such a thing" Kelsi Neilsen agreed.

"And if he does, He better hide Cuz' once I got my perfectly manicured hand on him, Oh I swear to god I'll--"

"Ok, I don't have to hear that." everyone laughs.

"Mija, Just calm down. Troy's nice boy. Ok? He love yous and you love him so don't worry ok? What your feeling right now is just natural it's called cold feet. You'll get over it once you walk down the aisle." Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Lucille Bolton, Troy's Mother and Gabriella's soon to be Mother-in-law in just a few hours, answer the door. When she open then the door she knew who he wants to talk to.

"Gabriella, Your dad want's to talk to you." She said.

"Girls, do you mind if Gabriella and I have a Father-Daughter moment?" He got a 'No's' or 'we don't mind'or 'just as long as you don't make her cry or you'll ruin her make up' but other then that they left the two for they're privacy.

"You look beautiful, By the way Princess."

"Thank you."

"So my baby girl's gettin' married huh? But the question is; Can Troy handle a spoiled like you?" He teased.

"DADDY!"

"Just kidding" They laugh.

"What I really want to say is congratulations baby, you've finally have your 'Happily ever after'." He said tears threatening to fall.

"Dad are you crying?"

"No,"

"Dad it's ok to be emotional sometimes. Besides, I never saw you cry so this is the perfect time for you to cry." She joke even though she too, was about to cry.

"Baby girl, I never thought this day would come. You're growing up too fast for my likings."

"Dad you know this day would come sooner or later."

"Well I prefer later." They laugh.

"In a few minutes you'll be Mrs. Gabriella Bolton, you won't be needing the last name you've grown up with. Most importantly, you won't need the old man infront of you anymore. He's gonna be replace by a very handsome, kind and let's not forget a young man"

"Dad, that's not true. Of course I'll still be needing you. And you'll never be replace in my life or my heart. You're my dad, your the reason why I'm here. Your the one who taught me to be strong. To reach out and grab my dreams. And now in a few hours from now I'm gonna accomplish my dreams because of you so just step aside and let me through you don't have to go away. We'll still be walking in the same path but now i can built my own life with Troy." She said tears now falling from her eyes. Even her dad's crying. Touch by her words.

"Your growing up into a wonderful women." He said. Gabriella smiled as a thanks.

"Look at us, we're crying like babies when we should be happy that you found thge one for you." He said. Just then someone knock on the door.

"Come in." They both said, looked at each other and laughed.

"Gabriella, Mr. Montez it's time." Sharpay said. Alejandro sighed. This is it. He needs to let go of his little girl so she can reach her dreams.

"Well Princess, This is it. I can never call you princess again."

"Dad. You can call me princess anytime you want, don't you forget that." Gabriella hug her Dad. Sharpay smiled at the scene.

_Butterfly fly away(Butterfly fly away)  
Got your wings,now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true_

As the newly wed dance the night away. A pair of Chocolate Brown eyes just like Gabriella's was staring at them. Troy notice this and said to his new wife.

"You know. Maybe you should dance with your Dad to make him happy he look sad." He said smartly.

"Yeah I guess your right." She sighed and let go of Troy and walk towards her Dad who's giving her a confused look. She just smiled.

"Hey Dad! Can I have a this dance?" She giggled as her Dad nodded eagerly. He stood up and took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"You know i love you dad, right?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah. And I love you too." He smiled contently. After that, no words were needed to feel to love both father and daughter shared. Every person on the dance floor sat down, even the people already sitting just stared at the two on the dance floor. Having their last father and daughter moment. Most people had tears in they're eyes as Gabriella started singing.

**You tuck me in,turn out the light  
Left me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that**

**Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back**

**You had to do it all alone  
Make a living,make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be**

**And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me**

**Then Alejandro sang along.**

**Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream**

**Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry,hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away**

**Butterfly fly away(Butterfly fly away)  
Got your wings,now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true**

**Butterfly fly away(Butterfly fly away)  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do**

**Butterfly,Butterfly,Butterfly  
Butterfly fly away**

**Butterfly fly away**

**Butterfly fly away**

As the song ended. Some people were now crying, some smiled.

"Just remember I want a granddaughter to spoiled. Ok" he said, jokingly. Then received a smack. Everyone laugh, that caught the two's attention. They look at everyone. As the dance song ended, Alejandro let go of his daughter feeling that she was would be safe and happy with Troy.

_Butterfly fly away(Butterfly fly away)  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do_

_Butterfly,Butterfly,Butterfly  
Butterfly fly away_

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

**Like it? Hate it? Review it? :-)**

**xoxo, **

**Alyssa**

* * *


End file.
